Yuri Sakazaki/Quotes
'' This list is incomplete. You may help improve it just by editing!'' Here is a list of quotes for Yuri Sakazaki. Art of Fighting 2 Win Quotes *"Gee! Ninjas sure are strong. I'm impressed!" (Vs. Eiji) *"You're tough, but you really should think of bathing!" (Vs. Jack) *"Wow, you were pretty weak. I guess it isn't shoreleave, huh." (Vs. John) *"Uh...are you okay? I didn't mean to push your face in." (Vs. King) *"You lost because of that silly mask! Understand?" (Vs. Lee) *"Gee. Boxers really are cream puffs." (Vs. Mickey) *"Hah hah. Even with weapons you were only a bald guy sans class!" (Vs. Mr. Big) *"Oh, Robert. I thought you were tougher. We're through!" (Vs. Robert) *"Well, no more calling me "Screamy Mimi." Eh, big brother!" (Vs. Ryo) *"How did I do, papa? Can I be a pro? Wuh? Can I? Can I? Please!" (Vs. Takuma) *"You're weak, but you're kind of cute! Busy?" (Vs. Temjin) *"I like your outfit. Too much make up, though." (Vs. Herself) The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"Soldiers! Cheer up!" (Vs. Brazil Team) *"Teach me Chinese martial arts!" (Vs. China Team) *"Almost! Get stronger!" (Vs. England Team) *"Isn't my bro's team stronger?" (Vs. Italy Team) *"I'm a master of Kyokugenryu!" (Vs. Japan Team) *"Interesting team. But weak!" (Vs. Korea Team) *"You'll regret not including me!" (Vs. Mexico Team) *"This is my real strength!" (Vs. USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"Oh, fudge! Over so soon? I'll never lose those extra pounds!" *"Why am I so strong? Talent, just pure talent." *"Why are you such a weenie? I was hoping for a workout!" The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"Like, lighten up. If you want to try again, I'm available!" *"Oh, stop moping. Even in defeat, smile, smile, smile!" *"Tough and a babe! I'm just toooo much!" The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"I'm Kyokugen! Face it, Ryo! You're not fit to sweep for me!" The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"Skill over power, spirit over skill! The secret to victory!" The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"Any monkey can fight! Like, ya gotta use your intellect!" Lose Quote *"Not too shabby. But you're still a wimp!" The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"I don't have a pet phrase. Like, you're totally wrong. *"I won. I won! I'm hot today! *"No one can imitate my super special moves! *"Well? With my Kyokugen power, I am one invincible chick!" (Vs. Art of Fighting Team) *"Hee hee. I guess without me that's all you're capable of." (Vs. Girls Team) *"You're too softened by the life of the bourgeois!" (Vs. Robert) *"Heh, heh, heh. Ryo. Guess I'm the true Kyokugen heir!" (Vs. Ryo) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *"Oh, you nasty beast! Give this babe a break!" *"Why am I so strong? If I told you, I'd have to kill you." *"What a cake walk!!!" *"That's what happens when you forget my flowers, Robby-boy!" (Vs. Robert) *"Hey, big brother! Fight like that, and I'll get the dojo!" (Vs. Ryo) *"You'd be stronger without that silly costume, you clown!" (Vs. Takuma) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"Don't let my looks fool you! I'm a Kyokugen master, I am!" *"If you can't do a "Haoh Sho Koh Ken," you can't beat me." *"That's the Kyokugen way! One big "Ah-Cho!", that is!" *"Yuri, you are perfection. Nobody can stop me now!" *"I love your groovy clothes. Maybe I should change my look?" (Vs. High School Girls Team) *"You look good in that outfit! ...Sorry I ruined it for you." (Vs. Robert) *"What's wrong, big bro? ...Weak from hunger, are you?" (Vs. Ryo) *"It's high time I make the most of my adult allure, eh?" (Vs. Women Fighting Team) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"Eh, heh, heh. I know my stuff, eh?! I'm called the "Kyokugen Kid" in my neighborhood!" *"My legend begins with this match!" *"Where's the camera? Yeah!!" *"You've got speed and power, but you lack invention." *"Hey, Kisaragi! I have a favor to ask: Would you mind saying "Nin-nin" for me?" (Vs. Eiji) *"Hey, there! Would you scream "Hurricane Upper" for me?" (Vs. Gai) *"Hey Ryo! Get the first-aid kit. Now's your chance to get in good with King!" (Vs. King) *"Hey! No! You can't come out now! The plan's moving forward just as planned!" (Vs. Robert) *"I'm going to win this year! Give my regards to Robert and Pop!" (Vs. Ryo) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Yuri: "Andy, can I ask you something? How are things going between you and Mai?" :Andy: "I wish people would stop asking me that question everywhere I go. Does she really have to complain to everyone!?" :Yuri: "Hm? What's that Andy? Does she have to what?" :Andy: "N-Nothing. Well, what about you then? What do you think of Robert, hmm?" :Yuri: "Huh? Robert? Hmmm. Well... uh... hahaha ♪ You know, we can catch up later! Let's get this fight out of the way first!" :Andy: "Right! We didn't come here for small talk." Ash Crimson :Yuri: "I don't know what you are trying to do but you are causing trouble all over the place." :Ash: "If you don't know, then just keep your nose out of my business. I have matters to attend to." :Yuri: "Halt! This is where your evil plan ends! I will stop you no matter what!" :Ash: "Ugh, here we go again. Why does KOF attract so many people like this!?" Athena Asamiya :Yuri: "Hnnnn... HA! Heeya! No, that's not right..." :Athena: "Ummm... Yuri? What are you doing?" :Yuri: "I'm developing Psycho Powers, obviously! I thought I could learn a thing or two from you..." :Athena: "If it was really that easy to develop my powers, then what would that say about all the work that Kensou had put in?" :Yuri: "Ugh! I just can't get that Psycho Ball to come out! You're just going to have to show me! Come on Athena! It's time to fight. I'll be studying your moves so I can use them after this fight!" :Athena: "Hey! It's really not that easy, you know...?" Benimaru Nikaido : Yuri: "Hmmm... Today I think I'll be studying your moves for a change, Benimaru ♪" : Benimaru: "I'm always up for teaching eager students! Heck, I'd be glad to give you a personal hands-on lesson..." : Yuri: "Really!? Okay, see you this Sunday at our dojo! I'll bring my dad!" : Benimaru: "Huh? U-Uh, it's just that I have all the equipment we'd need back at my apartment..." : Yuri: "Haha, I was just kidding of course! Robert already warned me about you! He told me that whatever happens I should never be alone in the same room with you!" : Benimaru: "Why that...! Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!" Elisabeth Blanctorche : Elisabeth: "With your innocent nature you are likely to face some troubles in the future that you may have not anticipated. You should quit for now." : Yuri: "Innocence? Is that a compliment? I have a feeling that you're making fun of me though..." : Elisabeth: "That is certainly not my intention. If you doubt my words, I will gladly take you on in a fight. But make no mistake! It will be I who advances to the next battle!" : Yuri: "I don't think so! You're not the only one who's got something to fight for here!" Billy Kane : Billy: "Too late to withdraw from the tournament now, missy! You'd better give it all you got!" : Yuri: "Whatever! Something tells me it'll be you cowering on the floor in a few moments!" Evil Ash :Yuri: "Huh? Ash... Is that you? No? Who are you? :Evil Ash: "*sigh* ...It's such a pain to have a famous face. Everyone just keeps bothering you! I guess that means I should finish my job and return to my rightful place." Flames Iori :Iori: "Stay away from me... Or suffer the consequences." :Yuri: "If you're always telling people to stay away from you, why do you keep entering KOF in the first place?" :Iori: "...Not to gossip with the likes of you... that's for sure." Iori Yagami :Yuri: "How long do you plan to keep sulking about the state of the world? People don't like gloomy types like you, you know?" :Iori: "Oh? But you obviously hate the world. Otherwise you wouldn't be in such a hurry to die!" :Yuri: "Don't be like that! I'm only trying to be friendly here!" Joe Higashi :Joe: "Hey, Yuri! If you're going to copy someone, let it be me, and not Terry or your brother!" :Yuri: "What? Copy you? I'd be way too embarrassed if I did that..." :Joe: "Excuse me!? What exactly is so embarrassing about Muay Thai, huh?" :Yuri: "Ummm... It's not Muay Thai, it's just, you know... Everything else about you besides the Muay Thai?" :Joe: "What the-!? That does it! You asked for this! You sowed the storm and now you're gonna reap the whirlwind, girl!" Kim Kaphwan :Kim: "Brother and sister competing in battle and honing each other's skills... What a rare and marvelous sight!" :Yuri: "Huh? Don't you have two sons?" :Kim: "I do. But well the youngest is okay, but the eldest is a bit of slacker... I don't know what's going to become of that boy. I should try to... But, no that won't work... I... ummm..." :Yuri: "Excuse me! Hello!? Kim? I think maybe we should start fighting now... Kim...?" Kula Diamond :Yuri: "Hey, why don't you join my team once in a while?" :Kula: "Will you give me ice cream? I'll do anything for ice cream!" :Yuri: "Huh? Does that mean that if someone else offers you ice cream, you'll betray me just as fast!?" Kyo Kusanagi :Kyo: "At the risk of sounding like a certain army man: Don't think you can get by just by "playing fighter"! This is not just a simple tournament. There's always something going on behind the scenes." :Yuri: "So what else is new? I'm as ready for you as ever!" :Kyo: "You take after your older brother... Or maybe I should say that you both take after your father... Well, let's get started then! I'm in a hurry!" NESTS Kyo :Kyo: "So it only takes a single year for a complete amateur to master Kyokugen style!? Doesn't seem like there's much to it then, is there?" :Yuri: "What!? How rude! I mastered it in a year because I'm a genius! Isn't that obvious!? If you think I'm all talk, I'll be more than happy to show you in a real fight. Are you ready?" Ralf Jones :Ralf: "Geez, if only our girlie could learn to be as charming as you are." :Yuri: "Teehee. You sound like a dad whose daughter just came of age." :Ralf: "Oh, please! I'm still single. I don't need a big brat like her running around." Robert Garcia : Robert: "Hey, Yuri! I finally got a hold of you! You free for a date today or tomorrow?" : Yuri: "Sorry, Robert, but I already have plans. I have a victory party planned tonight. And tomorrow I'll probably have to go to the hospital. To visit you of course ♪" : Robert: "Haha, you're hilarious! So you really think you're going to win, huh? You sure are confident! But I won't let you win just because I want you to be healthy for our date! I wouldn't be a worthy boyfriend if I let you trash the name of Mightiest Tiger!" Ryo Sakazaki :Ryo: "Yuri, I still don't agree with you learning karate." :Yuri: "Isn't it a bit too late for that now? You're always worrying way too much! This should be a good opportunity to show you that I hold my own as a fighter!" :Ryo: "All right, attack me with full strength! I won't hold anything back either!" Saiki : Yuri: "You look like trouble. Are you friends with that Magaki guy?" : Saiki: "I don't need to explain anything to you. You wouldn't understand anyway." : Yuri: "Hey, that's mean! You're making fun of me!" : Saiki: "Oh, it's not just you. All you humans are petty little insects!" Shen Woo : Shen: "Are you serious? You can't possibly think you're actually going to put up a fight here, can you?" : Yuri: "Huh? Are you saying that just because I'm a girl? You better watch out! If you're not careful, you're going to get knocked into next week!" : Shen: "You're hilarious. If that's what you want, sure. I'll let you taste my full strengths!" Sie Kensou :Yuri: "Sorry that I'm gonna have to make you look like a weakling in front of Athena, Kensou!" :Kensou: "We haven't even started! I'll show Athena that I'm going by taking you down! Unfortunately for you, I'm not the Kensou you're faced before! Get ready!" Takuma Sakazaki : Takuma: "Listen, Yuri! I won't tell you to use karate for anything other than self-defense. But at least promise me you'll take martial arts seriously! Your karate still lacks the proper stance and attitude!" : Yuri: "You and Ryo are so stubborn! Why can't you ever look at things on a case-by-case basis!? Being all serious is something that suits you, Dad, but I'm much better off doing stuff my way. And what's wrong with that? If you got 100 karateka together, they'd all train in 100 different ways." : Takuma: "There you go again, acting like you know everything! I guess it's time for me to start training you all over again from scratch! Win Quotes *"I gotta admit, it's just like Mai says, you really are handsome! But I'd prefer someone a bit taller..." (Vs. Andy) *"You shouldn't worry your friends! Y'know, that gloomy guy and that punk!" (Vs. Ash) *"I should asked sooner but can I have your autograph? My friend's a big fan of yours!" (Vs. Athena) *"We should respect our elders.I guess that's not too convincing considering that I just knocked one out..." (Vs. Chin) *"Owww! Fighting this girl is not so bad, it's the aftermath that's a pain!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"Do you have a split personality...? Well, that shock I just gave your brain should cure it!" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"You've got the looks down, but you're going to need more sense to copy me." (Vs. Herself) *"You should consider learning some Muay Thai from King!" (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"You're cold than usual. Is it because you lost your flames?" (Vs. Iori) *""King of Fighters: The Legend of Yuri"... You think that'd be a good movie?" (vs. Joe) *"Hey, I train hard too! I just don't make a big deal of it!" (Vs. Kensou) *"I know guiding disciples is hard but you're practically brainwashing them!"(Vs. Kim) *"You should consider joining our all-girls team someday." (Vs. Kula) *"...It's so hard to tell if my moves are even affecting you because you're so emotionless." (Vs. Leona) *"Hey, you're wearing pants now! Are you starting to get thunder thighs or something?" (vs. Mature) *"You won't win because you're bigger than me. I'm used to fighting with that handicap!" (Vs. Maxima) *"No wonder you lost with that mask on! Can you even see when you wear that?" (Vs. Raiden) *"Robert, why were you holding back on me? This was way too disappointing!" (Vs. Robert) *"You're related to that Magaki guy, right? You've got to be! You're pink!" (Vs. Saiki) *"Come on, you're not even half as strong as my brother!" (Vs. Shen) *"How about it, dad? I hope you'll stop bothering me about the details now!" (Vs. Takuma) *"I wonder who's stronger, you or Ryo? Oh well, you're both no match for me! ♪" (Vs. Terry) King of Fighters EX2 Win Quote *"Invincibility! I am uncanny!" King of Fighters 2006 Match Start *"Oh... hello! *"Seriously...!" (Vs. Geese) *"Really? But my Kyokugen Karate's a bit different, you know?" (Vs. Rock) Win Quotes *"Yeah Yuri Wins!" *"Yes!" Capcom vs SNK Win Quotes *"The Kyokugen style is indeed awesome! *"That was so cool! I kicked your butt good! Capcom vs SNK 2 Win Quotes *"I am the grandmaster of Kyokugen style. You didn't stand a chance against me!" *"I'm afraid of my own incredible strength! You should be too!!" *"I'm not a punk! I am a cute and sweet princess, who can kick your butt!" *"That was so cool! I kicked your butt good!" *"The Kyokugen style is indeed awesome!" *"Today, Kyokugen style has evolved into the Millennium Kyokugen style!" *"You've seen the explosiveness of Yuri's power!" SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millennium Win Quotes *"Busting people up is so soothing" *"Lose your cool, lose the battle!" *"You won't die, but just want to!" *"Greed will get you bruises!" (Vs. B.B Hood) *"Add RYO to ROBERT.........and you get me!" (Vs. Dan) SNK Gals' Fighters Win Quotes *"Cheer up. Your life doesn't end here.... Not!" *"I am hot! So who's next?" *"Lighten up! I'm a pro. You had to lose!" *"Out of shape? You still lose!" *"You can be my disciple!" Category:Quotes